Off-Limits: A Rose and Scorpius Fanfic
by thequibbler1267
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are supposed to be enemies, aren't they? This story follows the pair as they get to know each other, hate each other, and perhaps fall in love with each other...
1. Chapter 1: The Ride to Hogwarts

**This is my first fanfiction, ever, so please go easy on me. I love Rose/Scorpius together, always have, so I decided to write my first story based on them. I rated T for later chapters, just to be safe…so yeah, I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I want to hear what you have to say :)**

**Chapter One**

This year was to be my first year attending Hogwarts. When we arrived at King's Cross station this morning, I almost couldn't contain my excitement. I couldn't believe Albus, my cousin and best friend, would finally be going to Hogwarts! I knew Al was worried about which house he would be sorted into, but I wasn't worried. I would probably be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and either was fine with me. We saw the Potters approaching us from across the station.

"Hi," Albus said to me, looking relieved to see me. It appeared James had been giving him a hard time again, which was not unusual.

Our parents started talking to each other, and LIly and my brother Hugo, who were the same age, also began a discussion. They were already worried about which house they would be sorted into at Hogwarts, even though they wouldn't be going there for another two years.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," my father said, "but no pressure." I could see Al's face losing color at this comment. I was also a bit worried, as I wasn't entirely sure where I would be placed either.

"Ron!" My mother said, sounding exasperated. I saw my uncle Harry and my father both look at a spot on the platform. I craned my neck to see what had gotten their attention.

"Look who it is." A group of three people stood there near the magnificent scarlet train. They were all very pale, dressed in dark colors. I recognized the father as Draco Malfoy, my father's old enemy. There was a woman with him, who I assumed was his wife, and a boy who looked about my age. The boy was almost a mini replica of his father. He had blonde hair, which he wore slicked back. Draco nodded in our direction, and turned away.

"So that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.:" My father said to me. I wasn't really paying attention, though, for the pale young boy, who I now knew to be Scorpius, was staring at me from across the platform. I stared back, curious. My mother was scolding my father, slightly amused at his outburst.

My father apologized, and I tuned back into the conversation as I heard him say, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." I looked at him, shocked. As if I would ever be interested in, let alone marry, a Malfoy!

James appeared, distracting the rest of the family's attention. I, however, was still focused on Scorpius. He kept glancing over at me. There was something about him that intrigued me, but I wasn't sure what. He seemed arrogant, just by the way he stood. Somehow I knew though, that there was more to him than that.

A few minutes later, it was time to board the train. We said goodbye to our parents, and climbed aboard the train. James abandoned Al and I to go sit with his older friends, so we continued down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. It appeared we had boarded too late to find one of our own, so we decided to ask to join a group of friendly looking first years.

"Hi," I said, "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all, please sit down." A friendly looking boy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair said, patting the seat next to him. I sat down there, Al sitting across from me. The boy introduced himself as Ryan Davies, and went around introducing the others. There was a boy with golden curly hair and brown eyes, with a smirk on his face, who Ryan introduced as Dylan McLaggen. The boy sitting next to him was Matthew Corner, who had shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Oliver Goldstein was sitting next to him, a kind looking boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Ella Fitz, the only girl in the compartment, was sitting next to Ryan, and had beautiful shiny black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Al was in a conversation with the other three boys, and Ryan was talking to Ella. I looked out through the glass door of the compartment, and was surprised to see a pair of gray eyes staring at me from the compartment across the hall. It was Scorpius Malfoy, leaning forward in his seat, watching me through the glass. He smirked when he saw me notice him, and turned back toward his friends. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about him, something special. He wasn't just like his father, he wasn't a regular Slytherin.

I needed to move around and sort out my thoughts, so I told Al I was going to the bathroom. I slid open the compartment door and stepped out into the hallway. There were a few people milling about, and I saw the candy cart at the far end of the hall. I looked into the compartment across the hall, and was surprised to see the spot where Scorpius had been sitting empty. I started towards the lavatory, which I knew to be at the end of the hall, puzzled.

There were a few people in line before me, so I waited patiently, still curious as to where Scorpius could have disappeared to. The mystery was solved when the bathroom compartment door opened. Scorpius stepped out and headed back towards his compartment, but stopped when he saw me in line. His blonde hair, which was previously slicked back, was now ruffled. He had loosened his tight tie, and now had more of a carefree look. His gray eyes were as piercing as ever as he stared at me.

"Like what you see, Weasley?" He asked, mockingly.

"As if, Malfoy. I was just sizing up the competition. Looks like there won't be much." I retorted. I wasn't willing to admit that I did in fact like what I saw. There was something attractive about Scorpius, and his cocky attitude. Maybe it was his confidence, or the fact that he was the only boy my father had said to stay away from.

Scorpius laughed. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "We both know that's not what you were doing, Rose." He laughed again and sauntered back down the hall. He reached his compartment, and winked at me before sliding open the door. Confused, I entered the bathroom, as the line was now gone. I got back to my compartment as quickly as I could, and joined into Al and the other boys' conversation.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony

**Here's the next chapter...I hope you like it! Please review…**

**Also, I forgot to add on the first chapter… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! (I came up with a few characters, but the genius behind it all is JK Rowling, not me!)**

**Chapter Two**

The train pulled to a stop when we finally reached Hogsmeade station. I grabbed my bag and followed Al and the others from our compartment down onto the platform. I saw Hagrid, and led the others over to him.

"Rose! Albus! How good to see you! Ready for your first year at Hogwarts, eh?" Hagrid bellowed.

"Oh, I'm so excited. Do we really get to ride in the boats with you over to the castle?" I asked eagerly.

"Why, of course. YOu know, you remind me of your mother many many years ago, when she was just a first year." Hagrid chuckled. When most of the other first years had joined us, Hagrid called out one last time for all of the first years to follow him. He then began to lead us down the stairs, away from where all of the older students were headed.

As we descended the stairs, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to find Scorpius Malfoy smirking down at me. I let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Scorpius?"

"Want to ride in a boat with me? I think we have something to discuss." He said, looking a little nervous. It was kind of cute, it was almost like he was asking me on a date. I was only eleven, and I knew I was way too young to start dating, my dad would probably freak if I did.

"Fine. I guess it can't hurt, right?" I reluctantly agreed. A little grin appeared on Scorpius' face. He sped up a little to walk next to me. We had finally reached the boats, and Hagrid began helping everyone on. Scorpius headed towards one on the side, and reached out a hand to help me in. I saw his eyes dart to the left, where his friends were already seated in a boat, and he pulled back his hand just as I was stepping onto the boat. I lost my balance and fell backwards into the lake.

I was underwater for barely a second before Hagrid pulled me out. My face was burning, while the rest of me was shivering with the cold. Al somehow found a blanket from one of the boats, and wrapped it around me. I saw Scorpius climbing into a boat with the rest of his friends, laughing the whole time. A hatred surged through me, and whatever I had thought earlier about him being different from his father, I knew to be wrong. He was just buttering me up for his master plan to humiliate me in front of everyone.

Ryan Davies rushed over to ask me if I was okay. I managed a weak "I'm Ok," and he wrapped his arm around me to lead me to a boat. We pushed off from shore, and all of my anger was swept away when I looked up at the magnificent sight above me. There it was, Hogwarts castle. The castle was all light up, shining against the night sky. The journey here had taken all day, so it was pitch black now. My stomach rumbled, and Ryan laughed.

"You won't be hungry for long. We're about to have a feast." He said with a smile. A smile grew on my face as well, for it was impossible not to be happy imagining that. The boats pulled in at the docks on the other side of the lake. Hagrid instructed the others to wait where they were, and led me into the boat house. There, he found an old robe and uniform, which they must keep on stock in case someone falls in.

"Here you go, Rose. You can change in here, I'll make sure no one comes in." Hagrid said, and then closed the door. I quickly changed, drying my hair with my dirty shirt. Satisfied that I couldn't get much better, I pulled open the door and joined the rest of the group. I saw Malfoy snickering with his friends, and my hands balled into fists. Hagrid then led us up the hill to the castle. We walked in the huge doors to the entrance hall, where we all stood in awe. The castle was magnificent. MOving paintings lined every wall, a massive staircase went up to the left, and hallways leading who knows where branched off from the room. I saw the house point counters, empty at the moment. The grand doors of the Great Hall stood closed, but I heard voices and laughter coming through.

Professor Longbottom entered the room from one of the hallways. He gave the classic speech about each of the houses, and how the sorting ceremony worked. He then led us through the doors into the Great Hall. Every student at each of the four tables turned to face us as we walked down the center aisle. When we reached the front, I saw the sorting hat sitting on the famous stool. As it started its rant, I looked around me. I saw James sitting at the Gryffindor table. He caught my eye and winked at me. I was a little nervous, but more excited than anything.

When the sorting hat was finished, Professor Longbottom began calling out names. Matthew Corner was the first to be called from our compartment, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ryan was next, and was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Oliver Goldstein joined Hufflepuff. When Malfoy's turn came, I watched as he took a seat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. The sorting hat took a while to decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but eventually chose the latter. Dylan McLaggen got Gryffindor, and one of Malfoy's friends, Conor Moran, joined him in Slytherin. Albus' turn came. After a long time, the sorting hat called out "Slytherin!"

The whole hall was shocked, including me. Al, the kindest person I knew, a Slytherin? How could it be? I looked over to see James storm out of the hall, furious. Al looked horrified. He reluctantly stood up from the stool and slowly walked over to the Slytherin table. Surprisingly, Scorpius was the only one who invited Al to sit next to him. Nervously, Al took a seat.

Professor Longbottom continued calling names. I was the last to be called. When I was finally called, I nervously walked up to the stool. If Al had gotten Slytherin, what would I get? I heard the sorting hat talking in my head.

"Hmmmm...another Weasley. But you're different from the rest, aren't you. Hmmm...you've got the classic Gryffindor bravery, but also quite a bit of smarts. You are kind, but also have a devious side….hmmm….I think you would do best in...RAVENCLAW!"

I left the sorting hat on the stool, and went to join Ryan and Matthew at the Ravenclaw table. I saw Al and gave him a small smile. We were both breaking tradition today.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ravenclaw Common Room

**Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it! Please review…**

**I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did…**

**Chapter Three**

The meal passed by quickly. I talked with Ryan and Matthew, who likes to be called Matt, and got to know some of the older students. I know my cousin, Roxanne, of course. She's my uncle George's daughter. She introduced me to Leah Davies, Ryan's older sister, Sean MacAuley and Kate Cassidy. Roxanne and Leah are second years, and Sean and Kate are third years. The older students were seated at the opposite end of the table.

I looked over and saw Al and Scorpius laughing together. It appeared they had become friends! I couldn't believe it! Who would've thought, a Malfoy and a Potter, friends? Scorpius looked up to see me staring at them. He returned my stare, still smiling, and looked away when Al noticed.

The feast ended, and the new headmaster, Professor Wood, gave the welcoming speech. He then sent us all to our dormitories. The Ravenclaw prefects came over to our end of the table and introduced themselves. There was Thomas Underhill and Mary Young, both seventh years, Christopher Hand and Lauren Vizzini, both sixth years, and Shane Foer and Alicia Grant, both fifth years. The prefects led us out of the Great Hall, towards the staircase. I saw Al and Scorpius following the Slytherin prefects down a hall, which I could only assume led to the dungeons. We followed the prefects and the other Ravenclaws up the stairs and down another corridor. We took three more staircases, and finally a spiral staircase, which I knew led up to Ravenclaw tower. We reached the top, where a large brown door stood, with no knob or keyhole. The only thing on the door was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

I knew that to enter the Ravenclaw common room, you had to correctly answer a riddle. Thomas, one of the oldest prefects, grabbed the knocker and knocked the door once. The eagle then asked a riddle, which he easily answered. The door opened, and we entered the Ravenclaw common room. It was a large round room. There was a blue carpet, and many windows, all covered with blue silks. There were bookcases lining the walls between the windows, and many tables and chairs, scattered throughout the room. A fireplace and several couches sat on the left, and straight ahead stood a large marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. The statue sat between two doors, which I assumed led to the dormitories.

The female prefects led the girls up the stairs to the left, and the boys were led up the stairs on the right. The staircase continued upwards, but we stopped at the first door we reached. Mary ushered us into a circular room, completely decorated in blue. There were five beds, although only four first years had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Our trunks and animals already lay at the end of the beds. The prefects told us to continue up to any of the doors above the fifth floor to find them if we had any questions, and then left us alone.

There were three other girls, they all looked friendly. I smiled and introduced myself. The blonde girl with bright blue eyes introduced herself as Abby Roth, the brunette with hazel eyes introduced herself as Danielle Condie, and the African-American girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes introduced herself as Katie Thomas. We all chose beds and settled in for the night.

I couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. There was something different about him. Although he had humiliated me in front of everyone, I could tell he was sorry. And now Al was becoming friends with him, so clearly he wasn't all bad. Maybe we don't have to be enemies.


End file.
